degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Hunter Perry/More Berries episodes! :)
Due to the kind praise of my first set,I have decided to come up with more Berries episodes :D PLEASE read the first 3 and read the character bios on my other blog before reading this!! Episode 4 "Darren Steven and Eliza" The episode begins with Eliza talking to Steven on facebook. She musters up the courage to finally ask Him on a date,Which He agrees to. In the meantime,Darren is still trying to fight His feelings for Steven by searching for a new boyfriend. At school,Darren goes to sit with Steven and Eliza and notices something different. They are being very flirty with each other,Much to Darren's dismay. Confused,He asks what is going on and Steven reveals that He and Eliza are now a couple,Which nearly destroys Darren. He runs to the bathroom in tears,Where He finds Fran's younger brother Travis. He is scared that Travis will try and beat Him up but to His surprise,He comforts Him,Even more so when He learns why He is crying. After their talk,Fran catches Him leaving the bathroom with Travis,And confronts Him,Thinking He is trying to make Travis gay,Which Darren denies. Fran than calls Victor,And demands He meets Her after school. Eliza and Steven decide to ditch school and spend the day together,And the two go home and get high. While high,Steven and Eliza begin to makeout,Which leads to them having sex. After the sex,Eliza seems uncomfortable,And decides to take a nap. After school,Darren is walking home and is attacked by Victor and Fran. The two brutally beat Him,And Victor even grabs a large rock,Planning to beat Him with it,Though Fran stops this and the two leave. Darren cries and runs to Steven's house for comfort. Steven,Still high,cries hysterically over the situation,And tells Darren He loves Him,And that He wished that would never happen to Him again. Darren takes this as a come on,And kisses a high Steven once again. Steven kisses Him back and then begins to laugh,Darren then realises He is high. Darren tells Steven that they should just go to sleep,Which Steven agrees to. The episode ends with Steven cuddling with Eliza,While Darren wraps his arms around Steven. Episode 5 "Aeris" The episode begins with Aeris being flirted with by a very attractive guy,A self proclaimed ladies man named Roger. Aeris turns down His advances,And goes to class. After class,She bumps into Fran,And tries being friendly to Her,But is shot down,Which obviously upsets Her. Later,She is hanging out with Kyle Ulee,One of Her friends. She confronts Him about making Robin's pregnancy viral,Though He denies it,Claiming His blog was hacked,Which She ignorantly believes. Kyle asks Her on a date,And She agrees,Though She does so without enthusiasm. The two go to a fancy restraunt that night,Which Kyle pays top dollar for. After the date,Kyle kisses Aeris and attempts to have sex with Her,Which disgusts Her. He keeps insisting She will enjoy it until She accidentally blurts out She is a lesbian. Shockingly,Kyle doesnt seem to mind. The next day at school,Fran pushes Aeris against a locker,Calling Her a lying dyke. Aeris then discovers that Kyle posted that She is a lesbian on His blog,And posts that She and Fran are having sex. Aeris is in disbelief and punches Kyle,Of course ending the friendship. Aeris is bullied by Fran and oher homophobes for the rest of the day,Causing Her to become depressed. The episode ends with Her going up to Roger and making out with Him,Claiming that being a lesbian was just a lie. Episode 6 "Robin" (Part 2) Robin finally has Her mind made up. She is getting an abortion,Which Her parents agree to pay for. When She walks into the clinic She gets disturbed and breaks down crying,Saying that She cant just abort Her child,Which Her parents understand. She confesses She is unsure rather or not She wants to keep the child or give it up for adoption,Though Her parents argue that She is far from being fit enough to care for the child. Victor happily goes up to Robin,Asking how the abortion went and She tells Him that She didnt have one,Causing Him intense anger. He demands She get one before Fran finds out. She tells Him He doesnt have to be part of the babies life,Though He doesnt accept. She then slaps Him,Telling Him its Her choice,Not just His. Victor then goes to Fran and tells Her that Robin made a move on Him,And that He turned Her down but She grabs His penis. Fran looks for Her after school ready to beat Her up. Fran pushes Her against a wall and Robin tearfully begs Her to stop and tells Her She is pregnant. Fran demands to know if the blog was true,And that the child was really Victor's and Robin tells Her the truth,that He is indeed the father. Fran,shocked leaves Robin,Who cries at the fact that She could have lost Her child. The next day,Her parents tell Her that they are going to adoption agencies on the weekend,Much to Her sadness. She is verbally bullied by Fran,Who continuously calls Her a slut,skank,whore etc. Despite this,She finds acceptance in Eliza,Who tearfully confesses that She got pregnant at 15 and had an abortion,And Her parents made Her have it. She tells Robin not to listen to anyone,Not even Her parents and do what SHE wants,Not others. The episode ends with Robin calling Her parents saying that She is keeping the baby no matter what. Episode 7 "Fran and Travis" The episode begins with Fran and Travis walking home from school,And showing Fran show happiness for the first time. The two are confronted by their stepfather,Paul,Who is a crack addict. Fran tells Travis to run to His room which He does. Paul calls Fran a dumb bitch,Who slaps Him in return. He then proceeds to beat Her up,giving Her a black eye. Travis goes to Her bedroom and finds Her crying. The two hug and cry in each others arms. The next day,Darren shows worry for Fran,Asking how She got the black eye.But she pushes Him and tells Him to leave Her alone. Travis witnesses this and apologizes for His sisters behavior. He then hugs Darren and begins to cry. The two go outside and talk and Travis confesses His stepfather Paul has abused Him and Fran physically. The two hug and Darren tells Him that He and Fran should go to childrens aid,Though He denies this advice. Fran catches them talking again and tells Darren to stay away from Travis,Though Travis angrily tells Her He is helping. Darren tries to get Fran to be His friend again,And She begins to cry and walks away. Travis,Instead of going home,Goes home with Darren. Darren offers Travis to stay with Him,Which He accepts. Fran calls Travis and finds out He is staying with Darren,And She runs to His house. Darren offers bother of them to stay but Fran declines,And takes Travis back home with Her. The episode ends with Fran and Travis about to walk back into their house,Fearing what Paul will do this time. To be continued! Category:Blog posts